Distracting the Mob Boss
by O-taku-tome
Summary: Written for a Nonnie on my Tumblr, asking to extended a striptease headcanon I did for the bidders. So here we have MC, upset that a certain mob boss has blown off their dinner plans for work, so she decides to remind of the "dessert" he is missing out on. NSFW and definitely rated M.


She sighed for the thousandth time in the last hour, not that he'd notice. He was elbows deep in an investigation about a smaller gang that had gotten the jump on a couple of the Ice Dragons as they went to make a drop earlier in the day, and nothing she did was going to pull him away from the train of thought he was in now. She kicked her feet against the side of the sofa, counting the books on his bookshelf in the office. She was dressed for their dinner date, and was biting her lip at the frustration of not getting to show her new outfit off tonight.

"Soryu?"

He didn't even move to respond, eyes heavily glued to the papers stacked on his desk.

"Soryu!"  
>"Hu- What's up?"<p>

She rolled her eyes and sighed again, knowing she shouldn't be mad at him, but not being able to control her emotions at all. She stood and made her way over, wrapping her arms around him from behind the chair and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Think you could spare a few minutes and pay attention to me?'  
>"I really wish I could, I do, but I need to find out who these assholes are, and make sure this matter is settled, tonight."<p>

He took one of her hands in his, planting a soft kiss on the back of it, before carefully removing his shoulders from her grasp. She frowned at his obvious gesture and resolved to sit back on the couch. It was childish of her, she knew, but who cared? She wanted his attention, she'd spent the last few hours dollying up for his benefit, hell, she even went to the trouble of throwing on the lingerie he'd bought her as a gift, just because she knew she was going to get lucky tonight. But now, she clicked her tongue as she tried to calm herself, what was she going to do now? She instantly sprung up from the couch, eyes twinkling as the thought barely finished in her head, she was going to make him want it, one way or the other.

She whistled casually as she waited for his eyes to pull away from his paper. Two minutes into her whistling and she got the stare down. Soryu liked working in a pin drop quiet atmosphere, so she knew it was only a matter of time before she got the look. She casually brought her hands to her top button, unfastening it and two others while he merely stared.

"What are you doing?"  
>"Simply entertaining myself… It's boring sitting in here with nothing to do."<br>"Why don't you head back to the penthouse? I'll be done soon."  
>"Why would I do that, when I can just wait for you then?"<p>

It was his turn to sigh as she undid one more button on her shirt.

"If you're going to be distracting-"

His sentence was cut short as someone pounded on the door fiercely and then stormed in quickly after. She stood and faced the bookcase, her back to the door when he'd burst in.

"Boss! I figured out who it was! Hello Princess!"

She turned her head and simply smiled at Inui, while he immediately walked up to Soryu's desk, throwing down a file and explaining quite animatedly. She grinned and, feeling quite bold, she turned and faced Soryu, undoing the rest of her buttons on her shirt and flashing the silver bra he'd bought her with a wink. He could see her from the corner of his eye, and his breath caught. What was she thinking? He did his best not to stare in her direction, lest Inui turn around to see what he was staring at, a reaction he didn't want, because she was his, he was the only one who got to see her like that.

"Boss? Are you listening?"

She chuckled as she turned back to the bookshelf, just as Ryosuke turned to apologize to her. Soryu bit his lip, unable to process just what his girlfriend was up to. He cleared his throat and brought the young boy's attention back on him, which was mistakenly a horrible idea, because the minute Inui turned his back to her, she unbuttoned the top of her pants, slowly lowering the zipper and exposing her matching panties to his eyes. He felt a twitch in his pants, and was thankful for the desk separating the two of them.

"Inui, think you and Samejima could take care of these guys?"  
>"Of course, we can take a few of those big guys and head over right now."<br>"Do that."  
>"You sure you don't want to come? Make sure it's-"<br>"No, it's fine. If you two can't handle it, then call me."  
>"O-okay."<p>

Ryosuke grabbed the file and headed out the door, and she grinned over her shoulder and wished him luck. He stopped for a moment and chatted happily with her, before Soryu cleared his throat quite loudly, causing Inui to apologize and quickly scurry out the door. She promptly headed over to it and closed it gently, locking it before turning around, letting her shirt fall to the floor with her hands on her hips.

"So that's it? No big guns blazing finale?"  
>"It's a couple of punk kids, those two can handle it."<br>"You mean to tell me…"

She unzipped her pants once more, pulling them down slightly as she slowly made her way to the desk, kicking off her shoes in the process.

"That we had to cancel our dinner date…"

He rounded the desk and leaned against the side, half hard with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Ultimately for nothing?"

She stopped short of his reach, turned around, and pouted.

"Didn't stop you from having fun at my expense. What would have happened if Inui would have seen you like that? It's bad enough he runs around calling you Princess."

A hint of jealousy was laced in his words and she grinned over her shoulder, bending over to pull the legs of her pants off slowly, revealing her creamy cheeks peeking out from under the frilly boycuts he'd bought for her. She could hear him audibly gulp as he tried to keep his composure against the desk, even if he stood at full attention. She quickly stood and closed the gap between the two of them, rubbing her hand against his hardness as he tried to suppress a moan.

"He didn't see anything did he? I was careful, so there's no need to get jealous."  
>"Who said anything about being jealous?"<p>

He seized her backside into his hands, squeezing her hard as he kissed her collarbone. She chuckled as she tugged at his belt, making quick work and releasing him from his pants, stroking him as she planted kisses down his neck. He moved to her bra, removing the clasp and running his hands down her smooth back. She giggled as she made work of his buttons, thankful that for once he was tieless, as he brought his arms in momentarily to rid himself of the shirt. Soryu ran his hands down her sides, eyes meeting hers as he frowned once more.

"How am I ever supposed to get things done with you around?"

He growled huskily, taking one of her nipples into his mouth as she mewled with pleasure. He lifted her onto him as he lay back onto his desk, rubbing himself against her core.

"Well if we could have gone to dinner, none of this would have happened."  
>"Right, I'm sure you wore those today with no ulterior motive in mind."<p>

With her help, he tugged her panties off, not wasting any time planting himself inside her. She gasped loudly and her hands quickly went to cover her mouth, as he planted his on her hips, raising and lowering her gently at first, but with a quickening pace.

"Think you can keep quiet do you?"

Her hands still to her face, muffled cries and moans barely escaping as Soryu set their pace, raising her so he was barely inside, before plunging her down onto his length, harder and harder, fingers digging into the top of her sweet cheeks, as he struggled to keep his breath from running ragged.

"I'll make you scream."

She fervently shook her head no, and he squeezed her tighter, a throaty chuckle leaving his lips.

"Ready?"

She shook her head again but to no avail, he was bouncing her harder and faster and she couldn't hold herself up anymore. She could feel him throbbing, building up, and she was almost at her peak too. Her hands fell to his shoulders, steadying herself as he kept their pace and she bit her lip, closing her eyes and throwing her head back. He moaned her name loudly and she followed suit, digging her nails into his shoulders as she cried his name over and over, reaching their peaks simultaneously as her insides pulsed and filled with warmth, Soryu slowing her down before setting her down onto him one final time. She shivered from the intensity of her orgasm and collapsed into his chest, as he laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a distraction."  
>"Pfft. You apologize now? Too little too late, beautiful."<p>

He kissed the side of her head and squeezed her gently. She tried to get up but he wouldn't release her.

"Soryu…"  
>"Just, shhh…"<p>

He stroked her hair softly and she giggled. She knew this by now, but it never failed to make her laugh, how much of a cuddler he liked to be right after sex. She nuzzled her face into his neck as he ran his hands down her back, mentally high-fiving herself on a job well done.


End file.
